


Miraculous Hangout

by Syrus11037



Series: Miraculous Hangout [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But still., But this time they make a base, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuz I dont., Dont expect me to have a brain., Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kwami Shenanigans, May actually have plot., Miraculous Team, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, The team's back at it again, We love these people dont we., Well I die anyways, You think I think?, i dont know, idk - Freeform, pre reveal, we die like men.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus11037/pseuds/Syrus11037
Summary: The Miraculous team make a hideout, Shenanigans Ensue.Feat: Chat Noir’s Many puns, Identity Shenanigans, Friendship, DjWifi (I love them shut the up-), Maybe a dash of ladynoir, Kwami friendship, minifridges, and friendships.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Hangout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100480
Kudos: 7





	Miraculous Hangout

Alya was having a normal day. She went to school, it got interrupted by an Akuma, no biggie. She was just hanging out with Nino, that loveable idiot, when suddenly, she heard a knock. This would be normal if…  
“Dude did that… come from the window?”  
Well then. Goodbye to her normal day. Nino stood up. “I’m gonna check it out.” Alya was too busy being stunned to really care. As the window slid up, she heard a familiar voice…   
“So, how’s my favorite Fox & Turtle Doing?” Ladybug Said.   
Alya stood in shock at her favorite super heroine, until a thought crossed her mind. “But wait, weren’t we revealed during the Miracle queen Incident? And I haven’t even seen an Akuma today…” Alya questioned. Shaking her head, ladybug just smiled and said, “There’s no Akuma, but Me and Chat have a surprise for all of the Part time Wielders.” Ladybug stuck her hands out, in them was a red spotted box. They opened to reveal familiar accessories. A fox tail necklace and a turtle bracelet. Nino and Alya just gaped and reached out toward their miraculous. Two familiar tiny gods just appeared. “Trixx! Hey Buddy!” “Yo!” The two Kwamis in question were ecstatic. Alya just embraced her foxy companion, and Nino & Wayz did their handshake. After their lovely reunion, Nino turned to Ladybug. “Ladydude- Ladybug what’s the surprise?” She just nodded towards the Kwamis. “Oh! Trixx, Lets Pounce!” “Wayz, Shell On!” Ladybug hopped out the window, with Rena Rouge & Carapace in-tow. They traveled across the rooftops until They jumped down. The scraping of the sewer top was heard, and down they dropped. “Yo, What are we doin down here Du- Ladybug?” Carapace said, plugging his nose. The person in question just lead the two through a labyrinth of dead-ends and corners. They finally arrived at a door. Then She motioned toward said door. Rena stepped up, and with a click, stepped inside.   
“Woah…” Alya was shocked. Did they really do all of this, just for them? She looked inside and saw familiar faces.  
“Hello.” Ryuuko greeted. The whole team was there, Pegasus, King Monkey, Viperion, All of them. She waved at them and looked around the room. There was two main parts to it, a ‘Kitchen’ Area with a counter, minifridge (Awesome) and a moveable stove. And there was a Hangout area with Chat laying across a big couch, watching the news on a Tv, along with a few beanbags that were colored based of said heroes, and a small snack table.  
“How the heck did this all get down here?”  
“Horse Miraculous.”  
She just nodded, still in shock at the thought of ‘We have a secret hero base’.  
“I know! My and My lady worked hard on it.”  
Oops, she said that out loud.  
“So, How do you all like it?” Ladybug asked.  
“Gurl Im having a fangirl panic attack give me a few seconds.”  
“So do you like it…?”  
Rena just turned towards Ladybug, stared at her and said “If I don’t like it then I don’t know what emotions are.”  
Ladybug just nodded, expecting as much.  
A Fan girl scream was heard across all of Paris that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely gonna be part of a series. I love my children, and they are gonna be using the hangout to play video games together. No one can stop me. Not even Hawkmoth.   
> Though for real I love the Idea of them just having a base in the sewers. Infact that'd be a good place to hide the Miraculous box.


End file.
